


A Long Day

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Keith is the best husband, Kidgemas 2020, Pidge works in retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Pidge returns home after another long day of working in retail. Luckily, Keith is there with a cup of hot chocolate and a warm hug.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Kudos: 20





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas Event started over on tumblr! Today's prompt is "Elf on the Shelf".

Pidge groaned as she kicked off her shoes at the front door, letting them land however they pleased on a rug off to the side. All of her muscles ached after her extra long day and there was an uncomfortable pinching sensation in her shoulder, likely from spending over 8 hours lifting boxes on and off of shelves when she wasn't busy frantically running around to try and find items for customers.

“I'm home,” she weakly called out.

Keith stepped out into the main hall from the kitchen with a pair of festive blue-and-white mugs in his hands. “I made hot chocolate. It's Hunk's recipe.”

Pidge took another few seconds to hang up her keys and coat and then shuffled over to her husband and eagerly accepted the cup he held out to her. She took a sip and closed her eyes in bliss. “Mmm, so good.”

“If you like that, then you've love the fire I have going,” Keith said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and guided her into the living room, where a fire was crackling merrily in the hearth.

“I love you,” Pidge breathed.

“Are you talking to me or the fire?”

Pidge giggled as she turned to him and rose up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. “I'm talking to you, dummy. This is perfect. Thank you.”

“Well, I heard you had a rough day and figured you deserved a little pampering. Want to sit and you can tell me about it?” Keith asked.

Pidge let him steer her over to the couch. “Are you sure you want to hear my complaining? We could just sit and watch a movie or something instead.”

“You listen to me bitch about Griffin all the time. Besides, a reliable source tells me that a little venting after a stressful day is a good thing.”

“Does your reliable source have a name that starts with 'S' and ends in 'iro'?”

“Maybe.”

Pidge couldn't fight the grin that made its way across her face, nor did she really try and stop it. She happily sat down on the couch and cuddled against Keith once he settled down next to her. She took a few minutes to relax and enjoy the rich hot chocolate before it got too cold and then gave in to the need to complain about the dumb stuff she had to deal with at work.

“People are fucking idiots,” she said.

“Agreed,” Keith said, tapping his mug against hers – an action that elicited a chuckle from Pidge.

“Like, when one person who works at the store says 'sorry, we don't have that in stock', you don't go _two aisles down_ and ask someone else if there are any in stock!” Pidge barely restrained herself from wildly gesturing her frustration, well aware of the hot drink in her hands. “So sorry that we don't have any more of your stupid elves when there's only a week until Christmas! Or any more of whatever popular toy that's been half off all week! Also, if you _really_ want an elf on the shelf, then you'd better get there when we open at 7 and not _at noon on a Saturday_! Also, we _don't_ have any of the new gaming systems and we're absolutely not _hiding them in the back_ and if I get accused of that one more time I'm going to lose it.”

Keith gently took the mug of hot chocolate from her hands. “I didn't think Elf on the Shelf was still popular.”

“Oh, it is,” Pidge growled. “I don't think I'll ever understand it.”

“Well, if you ask Allura it's a timeless tradition that helps inspire the 'wonder of the season' in children,” Keith remarked.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh,  _honestly._ It's not timeless when it only started fifteen years ago! I think it just adds to the stress people feel this time of year. Like, not only do you have to worry about work and finding the 'perfect' presents and managing the household like normal, you want to add setting up elaborate scenes with a toy elf to the long list of shit that needs done?” She pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled them beneath her as she pressed a little more firmly against Keith, who handed back her hot chocolate.

She took a long sip and sighed in pleasure at the warmth that flowed through her. “Maybe I'm being too harsh...”

“Nothing wrong with venting about something that bugs you,” Keith said.

“Yeah, I know. And it's not like I'd ever say any of that to Allura's face, since I know it's something she enjoys doing for the kids. It's just... sometimes it feels like people try and go too over-the-top with Christmas, you know? It's supposed to be this holiday that brings joy to people, but all I see are people that are so stressed out that they're rude to everyone around them. Oh, did you know I ruined a child's Christmas because someone else I work with put out a toy that we're not allowed to sell until next month? A single toy. That isn't released until next month. That said child probably knows nothing about!”

It was only because of Keith's hand over hers that she didn't spill her drink.

“Whoever thought it was a good idea to send new items – especially toys – that can't go out when Christmas is happening is an idiot and deserves to be punched. Preferably in the face.”

Pidge huffed and focused on finishing her drink before it got too cold. Her anger slowly drained away as she stared at the flickering flames and by the time a few minutes had passed, she no longer felt the need to rant about work.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked softly.

Pidge nodded and finally relaxed against him. “Yeah. Thanks, Keith.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
